1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain cover for a yoke which forms a casing of a dynamic electric machine such as an electric motor or a generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a yoke forming a casing of a dynamic electric machine has draining ports for discharging water which has entered the machine. The draining ports, however, often allow ambient water to come into the machine. To avoid such a problem, it is necessary to take a suitable measure such as provision of a drain cover. Conventionally, the drain cover is formed from an elongated tube-type member connected to the draining port. This type of drain cover, however, tends to impede drainage because the water which is being discharged tends to stop flowing at an intermediate portion of the draining passage in the drain cover due to surface tension. In addition, the drain cover which is elongated to project from the yoke is liable to interfere with other members.